<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saturday night (strip tease) by prankingteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518272">saturday night (strip tease)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot'>prankingteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: v3 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumugi has an outfit for each day of the week, and each one is progressively more revealing until Saturday night when she wears extremely skimpy lingerie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: v3 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saturday night (strip tease)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s another thing based on more old headcanons i found. hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi has an outfit for each day of the week, and each one is progressively more revealing until Saturday night when she wears extremely skimpy lingerie. It gives you something to look forward to at the end of the week, even if some weeks it feels as though the days start to just drag by. This happens mostly between Wednesday and Thursday, when her outfits begin getting a lot more risque. By Friday evening, you’re just desperate for it to be the next evening already, sometimes even asking her if you could bend the schedule for once and push sex night up to tonight. She always shakes her head with a smile at your suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would just make tomorrow boring,” she’d reply, and you’d have to resign and just try to contain yourself for just one more day. It’s hard, but you know it’ll just make tomorrow all the more worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the day arrived. Both of you usually have Saturdays off of work, so you have to put up with a little more teasing during the day as she wears the extremely skimpy lingerie around the house, making sure to do tasks that really show it off. Bending over to pick up things she purposely dropped on the floor to show off her skimpy panties that barely covered her nethers as you sat on the couch a few feet away; leaning over the counter next to you while you prepared lunch to show off her cleavage that the lingerie accentuated; just little things that she knew would turn you on. Which they definitely did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she had started this little weekly routine, you had gotten used to not finishing until the big event on Saturday night, which meant you suffered throughout the week with not being able to get your frustrations out. You especially suffered on these Saturdays, usually spending your day walking around with a hard on as she flaunted her body and teased you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the evening came, and you had survived another week of Tsumugi’s teasing. You stripped yourself down to your boxers, planting yourself in the chair in the corner of the room to watch her little show. Frankly, it wasn’t much of a show; at this point of the week, she was almost as eager as you to get to the big event. Still, though, it was seductive as hell to watch her remove her clothes as slowly as she could while moving her hips and humming some little tune, all just for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started with her bra, revealing one perfect breast at a time, until both were free and in your sight. You wanted to reach out and touch them, but she had already moved on to removing her panties, slowly sliding the piece of fabric down her legs as she swung her hips to her own beat. The panties fell to the floor and she kicked them out of the way, coming to her knees in front of you. The bulge in your boxers was throbbing, and it only took a moment before her eager hands had fished you out and took you in her small, soft fist. She leaned in and took the tip into her mouth, using her hand to stroke your shaft as she flicked her tongue around the head. You groaned, leaning back into the chair as she worked. After spending a few more moments licking your tip, she began to take you deeper, moving her mouth down to meet her hand. She began bobbing her head, blowing you with as much enthusiasm as she usually did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsumugi, I’m getting close,” you groaned out, looking down at the top of her head. She wordlessly brought her head back up, trying to prolong things a bit, switching back to sucking on your tip as she jacked you off. You were only moments away now, fingers grasping the arms of the chairs as you sped towards your finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi wrapped her lips tightly around the head of your cock when you finally broke, continuing to stroke you as you spilled inside her mouth, intent on collecting your load. You grit your teeth and groaned as you finally got your release after the long, stressful work week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you were finished, you let yourself fall back into the chair, looking down to see Tsumugi looking back up at you. She opened her mouth to show you what she’d collected before closing her mouth and swallowing it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fast. I guess that means my outfits were good this week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, and she beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” she said, getting to her feet. “Of course, you’ll have to repay me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t say no to that, and immediately got to your feet. Without skipping a beat, you picked Tsumugi up and walked the short distance to the bed, setting her down on her back onto it. Now it was your turn to get to your knees, and she immediately spread her legs for you. You lowered your head between her legs, but didn’t dive right in; it was time for you to tease her a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kissed the inside of her thighs as you teasingly got closer and closer to her core, but right before you actually got where she very obviously wanted you, you let one of the kisses linger. She groaned as you gently sucked the tender skin, intent on leaving a little mark. Once you were satisfied with it, you finally moved along, as the heady scent of her arousal spurred you on. Without wasting any more time, you finally dove in between her legs, wrapping your arms around her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers clenched at the bed sheets as you found her clit. You flicked your tongue across it, taking in her moans and groans as you worked. Her thighs trembled around your head, and your name spilled from her mouth. This is what you’d looked forward to throughout the week, and like the previous times, it had been worth the wait. You licked at her folds, lapping up her juices and savoring her taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, please,” Tsumugi begged. You had no intentions to, and continued. To mix things up a bit more, you unhooked one of your arms from around her hips and brought your hand between her legs, teasing her entrance with your fingertips as you continued sucking on her clit. You slowly poked your digits inside her, and gently curled your fingers a bit. The combination of these two made her arch her back, and you could tell she was getting closer and closer to her finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came moments later when your questing fingers rubbed against the sweet spot just inside her, and Tsumugi gasped as it happened. The pleasure caused her to just let go, and with a small exclamation of your name, you felt the sheets under her get wet as she squirted a bit. That wasn’t something that always happened and you wanted to try to make her do it again as your fingers picked up pumping again, making the aftershocks last a bit longer. It didn’t end up happening, but when she was finally done, you took your time pulling away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down between her legs at you, panting, face flushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another great week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the moment, you were already looking forward to the next one. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>